


Power and Love

by DeepInTheLight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Belle (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Face-Sitting, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Role Reversal, Sex in the Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), True Love's Kiss, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, virgin belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: Belle is the Dark One who seems to have everything she ever wanted… and nothing at the same time. When she decides to share her problem with her servant, Belle may just realize what exactly she has been missing.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 15





	Power and Love

Power was the only thing Belle wanted since she accepted the mantle of the Dark One. It made her sick these days to remember the weak, naïve girl she had been before the day she gathered bravery and did what she had to protect her town from the raging ogres – killed the previous Dark One and took his place.

She became strong then, mature and aware of what she needed. Her family renounced her and she renounced them; she had been a loner since then. Even though at the moment she had a servant, a village coward called Rumplestiltskin, who had begged her to save his village from war in exchange of whatever price she would require. Belle didn’t know what hit her when she took him in as the price, but there was a kind of comfort about having someone, even if quite incompetent and afraid of everything, simply present in the house.

 _Comfort_. Maybe that was what she craved? The problem was, recently Belle had been feeling like she had everything….and nothing at the same time. Sitting alone in the darkened room of her huge, grim castle, Belle had to sigh as the thoughts were getting disturbing.

“Tea, my lady?” she heard Rumple’s voice pronounce from the half-open door.

“Yes, please.” She didn’t exactly desire tea, but she was more than fine with an excuse to take herself out of the strange misery she was currently feeling. Rumplestiltskin understood her, Belle suddenly realized. Maybe that was what she needed? A companion who she could talk with and entrust with all her secrets and worries, rather than a servant to complete her whims out of duty? Could Rumple be the one?

“Have you ever felt like… you don’t belong anywhere?” Belle asked when Rumple began pouring her tea into the cup. If was a strange question, both because she shouldn’t be talking to her servant about such things and because she could easily suggest he had felt like that.

“I have, actually,” Rumple spoke, looking sincere.

“Sit down,” Belle ordered, and he followed her command like he always did. “Do you think it’s easy… being me?”

“You mean… being the Dark One?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“I can’t pretend that I have any idea,” Rumple smiled slightly. “But I suppose you would stop being that if you wanted?”

“Did you want to be a village coward when I met you?” Belle countered. “I suppose not. But you didn’t change it, or, well, you did – to the position of a monster’s servant, but that had hardly been your intention.”

“First of all, may I object to my lady calling herself a monster?” Rumple surprised her. “Secondly, I assume my possibilities for changing my life were not comparable to yours.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you are arguably the most powerful person in this entire world, so I am fairly certain you have the resources to change your life in any manner you please.”

 _Wish it was that simple_ , Belle thought. She decided to explain it to him then. “Do you know how the Dark Ones come and go, Rumple?”

“I am afraid I do not, my lady.”

“In order to become the Dark One, a person needs to murder the previous holder of the mantle. That is the only way out of this life. By death.”

Rumple winced notably. “How is it possible that with such a powerful magic one does not hold control over their own destiny?”

“Well, don’t ask me, I didn’t create the rules. They came to exist long before I was born, and will exist onwards if I ever pass down this mantle to somebody else.”

“Are you sure there is no different way?”

Belle shrugged. “If there is, then I am not aware of it.”

“But if it existed, would you take it on?”

Belle stayed silent, not sure of the answer. On the one hand, she was tired of this, the life of killing, deals and eternal inner torture that made her constantly crave more and never be satisfied. On another, she couldn’t imagine her life being anything different from what it currently was.

“My lady?”

“You know you are surprisingly bold for a town coward,” Belle stirred the conversation to another direction.

“I am afraid it must be an overstatement.”

“No, it isn’t,” she insisted, meaning it with all sincerity. “When I took you in, I didn’t expect you to stay alive for more than a matter of days. I honestly believed you would have a heart attack or something out of fear of me. But here you are, talking to me like we’re a pair of old friends.”

“Is that a problem, my lady?” Rumple looked disconcerted. “Have I gone too far?”

“No,” she smiled at his bother, “it’s not a problem at all. I just see you got a lot more in you than you thought yourself, am I not right?”

“I do not think I can make correct judgments on myself, my lady. But I am certain to believe your judgments.”

“Do you miss it? The life you had in your village?”

“I can not say I miss that life, “he shook his head a bit. “I certainly miss my son.”

“Your son.” To her own surprise, Belle found herself feeling guilty for separating Rumple for his child. She had destroyed more families over the years than she could count, but she had never experienced such emotions.

“But he’s independent and way braver than I was in his age. He can definitely handle anything on his own.”

“You saved him from war,” Belle acknowledged.

“I didn’t do anything that any parent wouldn’t.”

“I’m afraid you are mistaking. Trust me, I’ve met plenty of people who’d pretend to be courageous, but when it came down to action they run like chicken. You aren’t one of them, and I deeply appreciate that.”

“Makes me glad, my lady.”

“Belle. Please call me Belle.”

“As you wish, Belle.”

The way the conversation progressed only made Belle think more certainly of the potential her communication with him might have. Could he become an equal partner to her? And would he want to?

“Do you consider me evil?” she dared to ask.

Rumple shook his head decisively. “You are not evil. I’d never think of you that way.”

“What do you think of me then? I am the embodiment of the darkest magic in this world after all.”

“I believe there has been a reason why you chose to become that. And that beneath the exterior of darkness, there is a heart that craves the same things as we all do.”

“What sort of things?”

“Human connections. Belonging. Acceptance. Love.”

“Not power and control?”

“I don’t think such things can make anyone happy, at least if they are not accompanied by anything else.”

So somehow Rumple was able to see through all the walls she put between herself and the world, and realize things she was denying in front of herself. And she knew now he was who she needed and wanted.

“Would you want to be something more with me, Rumple?” Belle asked him, earning a look of confusion.

“Excuse me, I don’t…”

“Would you want to be my companion?” she pressed on. “My partner? My…lover?”

“I would definitely appreciate that,” Rumple spoke in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

“It’s not an order,” she needed to clarify. “Do not consider yourself obliged. I don’t want you to do it out of duty.”

“I wouldn’t,” Rumple shook his head again. “It would be an honor. I…I feel a certain way about you, Belle.”

She felt her heart begin to beat faster at the sound of his confession. “What way?”

“It is not the appropriate way to feel about one’s master. But the truth is my heart and soul belong to you.”

“How long have you been feeling like that?”

“At first I was fairly frightened, but over time, as I saw you were not nearly as dark as you present yourself, it grew within me. I can’t count out exactly when it happened, maybe it was in the back of my essence since I first laid eyes on your face, or perhaps it occurred later, but right now it seems like I’ve had this feeling forever.”

“Then that’s what we should act on,” Belle smiled, feeling anticipation grow fast within her. “Are you ready for that?”

“I’m ready if you are, Belle.”

In response, Belle rose from her chair and waved Rumple to do the same. He complied, and Belle made a move of her hand to get them both fetched by her magical smoke right to her bedroom. Unwilling to bother with clothes, she got both of theirs to disappear in exactly the moment they were in her quarters.

Belle had never been naked in front of anyone in her adult life, but lack of shame was one of the greatest perks of being the Dark One. She took a quick glance at Rumple’s nudity, acknowledging he was less shabby than she expected, and that his penis was rather attractive to her eyes. He stood patiently, until she pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him, taking to exploring his skin with eager kisses, avoiding his lips in what she decided was a precaution _just in case_.

Rumple took everything she gave him as Belle explored his chest and lower, until his hand snaked to her left breast and squeezed it tightly. _Not such a coward in this department too_ , Belle realized mischievously.

“Pleasure me,” she commanded, climbing across his body to settle with her pussy right above his face. Out of all the filthy reading she had done, this was one of the most exciting fantasies.

Rumple obeyed her request, gripping her hips in a fairly tight hold just to run his tongue through her wet folds.

“Ah!” Belle found herself screaming out, her back arching as he lapped at her. Each swipe was making her want more and approach closer to that special climax she had only ever heard about. Anyone in the Enchanted Forest would probably laugh out loud if they learned the mighty Dark One was a virgin, but that was not something she was going to tell Rumple even though she understood he wouldn’t laugh.

Belle gasped loud when Rumple’s skillful tongue slid inside her opening, making shallow thrusts that made her ache for more. Instinctively, she brought a hand to her clit and rubbed it just the way her body required, and it didn’t take long until she was whining, everything in her begging for a release. And then it snapped, her whole body going rigid as she let out a loud moan and felt herself relax in a manner that she had never experienced before.

“So good,” Belle spoke as she gathered strength to climb where she needed to get.

“My lady…Belle,” Rumple murmured hardly understandably when she gave his shaft a few tentative licks.

“Ready to seal our deal? Of companionship?”

“Ready when you are, Belle.”

She smiled wickedly at him, slowly taking position. Then she took him in hand and began descending slowly, clicking magic inside her to avoid any pain it might bring. It worked as expected, and in a matter of seconds Belle was seated on Rumple’s penis as comfortably as she could, taken over by an overwhelming sense of exhilaration and completeness.

She raised herself up just to then slam down again, and didn’t even try to suppress a moan that escaped her. She moved on then, supporting herself on Rumple’s chest, and his hands flew to her hips, helping the balance. It was a new feeling, one of unlimited freedom of a sort no magic and power could give her.

Belle exhaled sharply when Rumple’s rough finger found her clit while his hips moved with hers, and she felt herself on the precipice of completion again. With a loud groan, she fell over the edge, feeling Rumple’s hot seed filling up her insides. She fell onto him then, slowly got off his penis, and lay on top of him still.

“This was really great, Rumple,” she praised then.

“Agree,” Rumple answered.

Looking at him, Belle found herself quite mesmerized by the sight of her new lover disheveled and exhausted. Against her better judgment, she couldn’t resist pressing her lips to his. As soon as their mouths touched, Belle felt like something in her began to change. A strange combination of weakness and new kind of empowerment was taking her over as she moved her lips against his, and it was not enough and too much at the same time.

With a strangled moan, Belle unsealed her mouth from Rumple’s and crawled off him to the further side of the bed, catching her breath as the usual state of dark power made its slow return to her veins. 

“What’s wrong?” Rumple wondered, sitting up and eyeing her with unhidden concern.

Belle pressed her palm to her lips.

“The kiss,” she muttered, not quite attempting to be understood. “True love’s kiss.”

“What?” Rumple looked utterly shocked. “Is it? True love’s kiss?”

“Can break any curse.” She should’ve known better. Now Belle was on the verge of losing what brought meaning to her life, all because she gave into a sudden impulse.

“Does that mean?”

“It means this should never happen again.”

“But why? Didn’t you say you weren’t happy as the Dark One? What if this is your chance to become human? Destroy the Dark One once and for all, without having someone else take it over?”

“Rumple, you don’t understand!” she shouted loud.

“What do I not understand?”

“It isn’t that simple,” she insisted. “Even if I choose to break the spell… what will happen with me then? With us? You can’t even imagine how much harm I have created in this realm. If people I hurt find out I’m powerless, we’re both doomed.”

“Can’t we hide somewhere?” Rumple spoke in a pleading tone. “Go to some place where no one knows who you are?”

“There is no place in the Enchanted Forest where I haven’t brought destruction,” Belle looked down in misery.

“What about elsewhere? I thought I heard there are other worlds out there.”

Maybe he had a point. Maybe she could indeed start from the beginning. Not be the girl she once was, but not the dark monster either.

“Are you ready for this?” she looked up at him again. “Leave to a world you don’t know because of me?”

“You know I’d do anything for you, Belle.”

The sincere promise in Rumple’s voice made Belle a lot more certain. She made a decision then. She was going to do all she can to find them a place where they can be safe from her past and build a new future together.

***

Belle sighed as she watched the Dark One’s dagger fading away until the power of it was completely gone from her essence. The choice was made – she and Rumple had found this place, the mythical Edge of Realms, after a long and extensive search. Luckily being unable to kiss him on the lips all this time didn’t prevent them from doing other things, allowing all the tension to be taken away in their nightly lovemaking sessions.

The last things she used her magic for were the creation of the house for them to live in and speeding up the process of growing of the seed they planted near it, one that then created a tree full of beans which will allow Rumple travel to see his son as often as he needed.

“How do you feel?” Rumple asked once the dagger was gone from existence.

“Free and complete,” Belle confessed genuinely.

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“It’s the best thing.” She kissed him on the mouth. “I’ve definitely not had enough of this,” she acknowledged, savoring the taste of his lips.

“Well, we have all the time in the world now to make up for what we’ve missed out on,” Rumple smiled at her.

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do,” Belle spoke, motioning for him to enter their little house, knowing this was just the beginning of their new life together.


End file.
